A hard life full of love and lies
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Kim's mom has cancer and her dad was sent to the army. Jack wants to help her,but lies to her so she could avoid the reality and the truth. Will Jack tell her the truth and will Kim forgive him and start to date him? Will the guys and Jack help Kim with her mom's death? Will her father come back? Read to find out! I love you guys! Smile while you read !
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So check this out! another idea and another way to make you guys happy! A new story! yay. I am so glad I can work on this stuff. I really don't know why but my teachers started giving me a lot of tests and projects. i think something happen, but I really don't know what. It is not like I really care. The problem is I am going to work hard till the end of the year.I am going to work a lot on homework to keep my grades up cause I am not a robot. I have to say... I am kind of obsessed with my grades and that is why I pay so much attention on school. I also love sports. I am in the Dinamo juniors team and I have practice everyday 3 hours. well on Saturday I have 4 and on Sunday I have 2. Anyway too boring. The most thing I love to do is making you guys happy so here is a new story! ENJOY! :D**

**KIM'S POV: ( I won't change the POV'S too much )**

It was a normal day. I woke up at my stupid alarm clock. I groaned and sat up. I took out of my closet a simple T-shirt and some black jeans. I went down stairs and saw my mom already dressed up. I looked at her confused. She usually drives me to school but it is early for her to be up.

"Morning!"

" Hey hun! I am sorry but I cannot drive you to school today. I am not feeling well so I'm going to the doctor so I can know what happened." I eyed her suspicious. I can see that she doesn't feel good but that does not happen really often. I said OK and walked to school alone. I am really worried about my mom. What if something bad happens to her and she is ill. I am not going to be able to help her when she needs help. I am not going to let anything happen to her. I will die before letting that happen. I was caught in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was at school. I walked towards my locker when Jack run to me.

" Hey Kim!" I cracked a smile but I knew that he won't take it. What? He is my best friend AND secret crush! I really can't hide much from him. And to make things worse... my voice gets really, REALLY high when I lie and my hand get sweaty and I do something i don not even know I am doing... I always bite my lip.

"What happened?" See? I told you he won't buy it.

"Nothing! I am fine. I was just thinking."

" about what?"

"Well about my mom..." his eyes were full of worry.

"What happened?" I sighed

"My mom always drives me to school. This morning she told me that she does not feel really good so she will go to the doctor. I am really worried." Jack looked at me with sad eyes.

"She is going to be fine Kimmy. Don't worry."

"What if she isn't Jack? What if she is ill right now and I am not doing anything to help her?" He looked down.

"Kim_... _I can't promise that nothing will happen to your mom, but I can promise that I will always be there for you." I had tears in my eyes. So that means he knows something I do not and that is a big problem. The bell rang, but I can't go to class and learn right now. I know that my mom needs me and I am going to help her.

"Aren't you coming Kim?" I shock my head.

" I am sorry, but right now... I have to help my mom." Jack looked confused and I knew that he will ask a lot of questions so I decided to run. I run out the school to the doctor. When I arrived there I saw a women sitting at a table.

"Excuse me I am looking for Sandra Crawford. I she still in one of the rooms with a doctor?" I asked full of hope.

" well I don't know... ughh let me look throw some documents. " she looked in a file on the computer and sighed. My eyes were full of worry.

"I am sorry hun... but the doctor wrote here that she might have cancer. She had a heart attack so she went to the hospital where she could be consulted by better doctors and you know... machines." I started crying. I run out the building and went straight to the hospital.

**JACK'S POV:**

After Kim run out the school I git worried. She is really attached to her mom but who isn't. I was walking to class when my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kim's dad. I answered.

'' Hello?''

'' He Jack it is Mr. Crawford.''

'' Hey! How can I help you?''

'' I have a huge problem. This morning my wife wasn't feeling really good so I took her to the doctor. The doctor told us that she might hace cancer but he is not sure so he told us to go to the hospital. When we arrived there they did some tests and told us to wait. Right now I am waiting for the results. I think the tests will say positive and I am sure that Kim is going to come and look for her mom. I called you to ask you a favor.''

'' Anything you ask sir.'' I was worried.

'' I want you to look after Kim. I just got a call saying that the army wants join it. i will have to leave and if Sandra's test will say positive, I am not sure she will survive. I want to make sure that Kim will be safe if something happens.'' My eyes started to water.

'' Of course sir! I love your daughter and I would make anything to make her happy.''

'' Thank you Jack! I knew I could count on you. Just for you to know... Kim always talks about you at home. She really likes you and you have my permission to date her.'' I smiled.

'' Thank you so much sir! You won't regret it!''

'' Just take care of her Jack. Oh and call me John.''

'' Thanks John! What should I do now?'' he laughed.

'' Well you should go to class with Kim.''

'' Ughhhh actually Kim was very suspicious this morning so she went to the doctor to check up her mom. I think that when she arrived there you were already at the hospital so I think she went after you.'' he gasped.

'' Oh my God! I have to do something! If Kim sees her mom like this she will cut herself again!''

'' I am going to catch up with her and stop - wait what did you say? Kim cut herself?''

'' Yes.''

'' Why?

'' Because 2 years before we came to Seaford Sandra was suspected of cancer and she started cutting herself. When the tests said no she stopped, but she still has the scars.'' I have to admit...I was kind of sad because Kim did not tell me about that but what is important now is that I have to make sure she won't do it again.

'' Well... I am going to ask her about that later. How can I help you now?''

'' Try and stop her! She shouldn't be at the hospital right now. I have to lie o her about this. I have no choice.''

'' Well what do you want me to tell her?''

'' Just tell her that Sandra is going to be fine and she will have top go on a vacation to visit her parents cause they need help with something.''

'' Okaaaay and what am I going to tell her about you?''

'' I am going to talk to her about the army thing later, but right now please stop her from arriving at the hospital.''

'' I am on my way.'' I hung up the phone, took my board and went with the speed of light at the hospital. I was looking throw the buildings when I saw Kim running towards the hospital. I jumped off the board and started sprinting towards her.

'' KIM!'' she turned around and looked at me with confused eyes.

'' What are you doing here Jack?''

'' I am just running.''

'' Why aren't you at school?''

'' I could ask you the same thing.''

'' I was first.'' I sighed.

'' Well I had to go check on my mom cause she was feeling bad this morning and I decided to not go to school cause I have a test in chemistry. Now lets see your story.

'' Remember when i told you that my mom was feeling ill this morning?'' I nodded. '' I decided to go to her doctor and ask him what was wrong but some one told me that she could have cancer so they sent her to the hospital. I got worried and I sprinted to the hospital. Now.. if you can excuse me I have to go see my mom cause I am worried SICK! She put a smile on her face but then yelled at me because of the frustration. She started walking and my eyes widened.

'' WAIT KIM.'' she turned around.

'' What do you want now? Can't you see I am in a hurry?''

'' I just wanted to tell you that your father called me and told me that your mom is OK, but she had to go to your grandparents to help them with something.'' She looked at me confused.

'' She went to Buenos Aires to help my grandparents with something and she didn't even say goodbye to me?''

'' well it was an emergency.''

'' And where is my dad?

'' Your daaaaaad... is on a business trip. He told me that he was going to change his job... and he had to leave.''

'' Without telling me a goodbye? That is really not my parents type of communicating with me.''

'' What do you mean?''

'' Well they never called you and told you something so you could tell me. It is the first time they do that and they make big efforts to change something about them.''

'' well you can't know when a person changes. It just happens.'' her eyes started to water.

'' What is wrong Kimmy?''

'' Nothing...''

'' I know you enough to tell that there is something bothering you. come on, please tell me.''

'' Well it is just that... well I kind of have a lot on my ming right now. I fell like there is something happening without me knowing. I can tell that there is some one lying to me.'' Ooooops.

'' Maybe it is just your imagination. ''

'' Yeah. anyway what do we do now?''

'' Well we could go to my house and watch some movies.''

'' Or we could go back to school and learn.'' We both looked at each other and laughed. we said the same thing at the same time.

'' Lets go to your/ my house.'' we laughed again and walked together to my house.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading the chapter. This means so much to me. So did you like it? I worked hard on it, but i loved doing it. Please tell me if you liked it or not! I promise that after I get 10 reviews I will update a chapter. Well I am already working on it cause I know you will leave a review. i love you guys so so so much. I really hoped you smiled while you read it. Again... I promise that I will update as soon as I get those review. See you guys next time! Oh! And I almost forgot... if you want my Facebook address... it's _Sabrina Sischin . _I just thought that you will like to see how I look and be friends with me. I really don't want my mom knowing about this site and that I am writing on that is the only reason i don't put my face on my profile picture. PEACE. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey readers! I am sorry you waited a week or so but my exams are close and I have to prepare! I won't abandon this story! Not now, not ever! But you have to give me some time. I am really busy. + i play a lot of sports and I have to go in a lot of tournaments and stuff, but even if I have so much to do... I will write on the phone! See? You don't have to worry about anything! anyway. This stuff is getting boring so just read and ENJOY! **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' Well it is just that... well I kind of have a lot on my ming right now. I fell like there is something happening without me knowing. I can tell that there is some one lying to me.'' Ooooops.

'' Maybe it is just your imagination. ''

'' Yeah. anyway what do we do now?''

'' Well we could go to my house and watch some movies.''

'' Or we could go back to school and learn.'' We both looked at each other and laughed. we said the same thing at the same time.

'' Lets go to your/ my house.'' we laughed again and walked together to my house.

**NOBODY'S POV:**

Jack and Kim watched movies till they fell asleep in each others arms. Kim fell asleep while thinking of her mom and Jack fell asleep with guilt. He was saw that he started al 'avoiding the truth ' like Jerry would call it. He had to do something about that. He could not lie to his biggest crush! It is not normal, right? In the next morning Kim was then first to wake up. She looked around scared but after a few moments she remembered what happened last night. She smiled and tried to get up without making Jack wake up. He worked a lot at the dojo and he usually made a lot of effort during the day. With a lot of pushing and struggling Kim finally managed to get out of his grip. She walked out living room. She took a paper and wrote down what Jack needed to know.

_Dear Jack,_

_Thank you so much for letting me stay for the night. I felt really good . I am sorry I did not tell you that I was going to leave but I did not want to wake you up. Thanks again for everything you have done to me. I bet that nothing could ruin this day. I will see you at school! -Kim._

She walked out the house and run smiling towards her house. When she arrived there her dad was sitting in the kitchen crying his eyes out. She looked at him with worried eyes before running to him.

"What happened Daddy?" He looked up at her and his eyes widened.

" Oh hey baby! You had a sleepover? Yeah I fell asleep at Jack." He looked up.

"Nothing happened Daddy. We just watched some films." He laughed.

" There is nothing to worry about Kimmy! I trust Jack. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks daddy, but why were you crying?" He looked up at her and sighed.

" you really do not want to know. I don't want to ruin your day."

"Oh daddy you could never ruin my day. I love you."

" I love you too baby. Come on you have to go to school. Do you want me to drive you?"

" No daddy. I am going to walk I simply am in that type of mood.

"OK. I don't minf. Actually I should get a call soon that I am not allowed to miss. I will see you after school. Ok?"

"OK, ughh but before I leave I want to talk to you about something. I was walking to the hospital when Jack stopped me. He told me that you called him and tell him to tell me not to go to the hospital cause mom went to grandma and grandpa so she could help them with something and that you left for a business trip. So here are the questions. One. Why did you call Jack to tell him what was going on so he could tell me? I mean why didn't you call me in the first place? Two. How could you come back from the business trip so fast? Jack told me you left in the morning and you return the next day early in the morning? And three. Why did mom left like that without telling me or saying a goodbye. I mean she left to Germany for God's sake. And the last of last... why are you lying to me?" He looked at me with a sad face but did not spoke a word.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Then I walked to school cause I was going to be late.

**JACK'S POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face but after the nice moments from last night I looked around me and did not see Kim next to me. I got worried and stood up from the bed. I looked around the house and saw a note in the kitchen. I read it. I smiled but then run out the house. She could not go back home! Her dad could be there and he would kill me if he would know that I did not keep Kim home! What am I going to do? I sprinted towards Kim's house but I saw her go out with a very sad face. Oh man! I run to her and smiled at her.

"Hey Kim! Are you Ok?" she looked up at me with an angry face.

"DO I SEEM OK TO YOU? EVERYBODY IS LYING TO ME JACK! MY FATHER DOES NOT WANT ME TO KNOW THE TRUTH! MY MOM LEFT WITHOUT SAYING A GOODBYE AND THE PROBLEM IS THAT SHE DID NOT JUST GO TO THE STORE WITHOUT SAYING A GOODBYE, SHE LEFT TO GERMANY!" I looked at her with a sad face. I hate lying to her, but what else should I do. Then she left to school. I stood there a few moments until ny phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kim's dad.

'' Hello?''

" Oh, hey Jack. I wanted to tell you something.'' I could tell that he was crying.

'' What happened? Is everything OK?"

'' Well I got out the hospital last night with some bad news.'' Oh no.

'' The doctors told me that Sandra has cancer.'' I gasped. I was crying, too.

'' And the worst part is that they told me she could might not resist it. And to put another problem... well I have to join the army.''

'' WHAT? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE KIM ALONE FOR HER WHOLE LIFE!"

'' I am sorry Jack. I did not want this to happen. It just did OK? It is not my fault.''

'' Yeah I am sorry, too. But what should I do now? I have to tell Kim the truth immediately.

''NO!''

'' What do you mean by 'NO'. What if tomorrow she won't have the chance to say goodbye to her mom? You want her to suffer when she hears the news? She is already suffering now, because she thinks that her mom went away to Germany without telling her one goodbye. How do you think she will react when she will discover the fact that her mom is not on this planet anymore and she is the one that could not say a goodbye towards her!'' he sighed.

'' I know that I did the wrong thing Jack! But I do not know what to do now! I am so stressed with her. I just wish I could do something to stop it.''

'' Stop what?''

'' Everything! She is suffering way too much and my heart breaks when I see her like this. I am her father so I think that it is normal right?''

'' Yeah, it is normal. But what isn' t normal is you hiding this from her. Do you want me to tell her at school or should you tell her at home. You know... when you are alone.''

'' I don't know if I can resist seeing her cute little face of hers. I will break down in front of her. ''

'' OK. So that means that I have to tell her at school, right?"

'' You wouldn't mind do you?"

" Nah... I am going to try not to hurt her, but she will be upset on you. You know that right?"

" Yeah I know it. Let's just see what happens. Just tell her when you see her.''

'' Ok.'' Then the line went dead. I sighed. What should I do about this? I can't just tell her that her mom has cancer, she doesn't have much to live and that her father has to join the army AND that he lied to her all this time! I put my head down and walked to school... thinking about how to tell Kim the truth.

**KIM'S POV: **

I run away from Jack! I can't believe he makes me do all this stuff. He has to realize that he does not know anything about my life or does he? he could not have talked to my dad and did not tell me about that! I have to tell the truth towards you. I kind of saw some guilt in his eyes. I have to figure out everything he told me. He did talk to my dad but I do not know about what. I walked in the school almost in tears. What? this thinking is really hard and I have been thinking since I was little and my mom almost had cancer. Well I think that right now i am crying because of Jack. He can't tell me the truth but he expects me to tell him? If he does not mne to know his story then he will have to accept my shut mouth. I am definitely not telling him the truth. I arrived at my locker when Jerry came to me with a big grin on his face.

'' Yo Kim you have no idea who got a date with Grace!'' I looked at him shocked.

'' You?'' he frowned.

'' How can you be so good at this game? I did not give you a cloo and you already know.''

'' Yeah, well done Jer.'' I put my head down and put again the frown on my face.

'' What's wrong chica?'' He looked at me carefully. I have to get out of here or he will catch me lie.

'' I am OK Jer. I gotta hed to class.'' he shock it off.

'' See ya at the dojo Kimmy!'' I was so sad I could not even throw him a glare or at least flip him or something. I just walked away to class.

**JERRY'S POV:**

There is definitely something wrong with Kim. A lot of people think I am dumb, well... which I am, but this time i had an idea. I never see Kim upset. Soooo I called her Kimmy and she did not even say a word! Can you realize how upset she is if she did not flip me or at least throw me a glare? I have to talk to the guys. I run towards Jack's locker and saw him put his books in.

'' Oh hey bro!''

'' Hey buddy! Sup?'' I throw him a glare that got him really confused because at the beginning I was nice to him.

'' Don't give me a ' Sup? '. I know you did something that made Kim upset. What did you do now?''

'' Come on Jerry! You know I like Kim so why do you think I would hurt her in anyway?''

'' SO YOU LIKE ME AND YOU CAN'T TELL YOUR CRUSH THE TRUTH?!'' we both turned around to see Kim in tears. Wow she is actually crying!

'' Whaaaaaaaat? I did not say I like you! You must have heard it wrong.''

'' Wow Thanks Jack! now I know how smart you think I am! So lets go to the beginning... YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ME THE TRUTH?'' I looked at her confused.

'' I can't believe you.'' She walked away sobbing.

'' You didn't do anything to her right?''

'' I am serious Jerry?'' I throw him a glare.

'' OK OK OK FINE. I will talk to all of you at the dojo.''

**JACK'S POV:**

This is messed up! first I talk to Jerry about my secret crush and the crush heard about the conversation, then she hates my guts because I didn't tell her the truth, in the morning her dad calls me telling me to tell her the truth and her mom has cancer. How lovely, isn't it? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! How can I be so blind? I went to class and slept in History lesson. Lets see you our practice at the dojo will go...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Soooo did you smile while you were reading? I hope so! Please review! I am going to update as soon as I can! I did not get 10 reviews, but who cares, right? As long as you stay by my side I am going to write for you all the time! This chapter has 2255 words. i worked hard on it! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

This is messed up! first I talk to Jerry about my secret crush and the crush heard about the conversation, then she hates my guts because I didn't tell her the truth, in the morning her dad calls me telling me to tell her the truth and her mom has cancer. How lovely, isn't it? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! How can I be so blind? I went to class and slept in History lesson. Lets see how our practice at the dojo will go...

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

So I went at the dojo and saw the guys in there, but I did not see Kim. I hope she is not mad at me. I think I have ruined my friendship with her. How can I be so stupid?

'' Hey guys!'' I tried to play it cool. They all looked at me with a glare.

'' Come on guys! i don't even think that she is upset!''

'' Actually Jack, I am upset.'' I turned around and saw Kim standing at the door. You have got to be kidding with me. Why does this always have to happen?... To me... all the time!

'' Kim you have to listen to me.''

'' No jack! You have to listen to me for one second! I ma sick of lies and drama. I want you to tell me the truth and I want it NOW! ''

'' Kim I really do not know what to say"

'' Ok well then I am going to be the one that will start. First i want to know if you are hiding something with my dad.'' I sighed.

'' Do I really have to answer?"

" yes."

" Yes, I do hide something with your dad.''

'' OK. I appreciate that you told the truth at the first question. That is a good start.'' at this time Rudy was in here, too. I face palmed myself.

'' Second question.. -'' my phone ranged. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kim's dad. _Oh no! _Kim saw that I was looking at the phone in a very strange way so she looked at the caller, too and smiled.

'' Answer it, but put it on the speaker and please do not tell my dad that I am here.'' my mouth dropped. I looked at the guys and they mouthed me : _You got yourself into this, now solve it! _I sighed. Do I have to do everything alone? I answered the phone.

**BOLD: Kim's thoughts while Jack and her dad are talking**

_ITALICS: Jack_

UNDERLINED: Kim's dad

SIMPLE: What happens between the conversation.

'' _Hello Mr. Crawford!''_

'' Hey Jack! Look I have a huge problem. Please make sure that Kim is not around.''

**I knew that they are hiding something. I better listen carefully.**

'' _Sure. Everything is clear. What happened? _

'' The doctors called.''

**What doctors? Who is in the hospital? **

Kim's eyes widened and Jack looked at her with guilt. That made her a lot more worried.

'' And they said that Sandra died this morning.''

Kim's knees gave up an she fell on the floor. Jerry was the first to be by her side, then Rudy, Milton and Eddie. Kim was sobbing hard. She was trying to be quiet so her dad won't hear her.

'' And another bad thing is that the army told me to pack my stuff. I am at the airport.''

'' _OK I am going to tell Kim to come. Thanks for letting me know.''_

'' No problem, but please don't let Kim come. Bye.''

Jack hung up and looked at Kim. Now she was sobbing even harder if that is even possible.

( The writing stuff with BOLD and stuff are not available anymore )

'' Kim you have to know that I just wanted to protect you!'' He came next to her and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. His eyes widened and so did the guys. That never happened... EVER.

'' Y- you d-d-d-didn't t-t-tell m-me that m-my mom is in t-the hospital s-so i c-could at least v-visit her and s-say m-my g-g-g-goodbyes and NOW SHE IS DEAD! '' She sobbed harder in Jerry's arms. All the guys were looking at me... well actually they were glaring at me. Kim got up. Her knees were shaking. When she managed to get up she fell down again, sobbing hard. She sat on her knees with her head on the floor. Jerry got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

'' LEAVE ME ALONE!'' he jumped 10 feet in the air. She sobbed harder .We all sighed. I looked at her and her eyes widened.

'' the airport.'' she whispered. You could barely hear her. She got up, fell down and got back up. She started sprinting towards the airport.

'' Guys we gotta go to the airport. Rudy get the car.''

'' why can't we just follow her?"

" Didn't you guys see how fast she was running? I bet that she is already there. Come on.'' we all got into the car. We got at the airport in 20 minutes. We got in the building and saw Kim and her dad on the floor, both crying. I felt some tears in my eyes, so did the guys. A tall man in an army suit came and took Kim's dad away.

'' NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! I CAN'T STAY ALONE IN A HOUSE FOR ONE YEAR AND THEN STAY WITH SOME ONE JUST ONE WEEK!

'' I am sorry sweetie. Wait did you say you have no family?" she nodded. I looked at Rudy and his eyes widened.

'' Then you will have to go to the orphanage.'' her eyes widened and two men came and took her by her arms.

'' NO LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Rudy run towards her like his life depended on that.

'' I AM HER UNCLE.'' The 2 looked at him, not so sure, but finally agreed. They threw Kim on the floor, right in front of him, like she was a piece of trash. My blood boiled. I punched the man in the face. While we were fighting, Rudy went to Mr. Crawford.

'' I will take care of her. She is like a daughter to me.''

'' Thank you Rudy! I will try to survive.''

'' OK well in that case I will just say... see ya soon.''

'' See ya soon.'' they smiled at each other and we left while the army plane took off. The ride home was really quiet. No one dared to say a word. Kim had tear traks down her cheeks. I can't believe what I did to her. I thought that I was protecting her, but I was doing the worse. Why can't I see what is good and what is bad when it comes to those situations? Is it that hard to protect your crush? I sighed. We arrived at the dojo. Kim was the first to get out of the car. She walked towards Rudy and gave him a big hug.

'' Thanks Rudy. For what you did at the airport, but I gotta go.

'' Where?" we all looked at her with confused faces.

'' I can't stay here anymore. The cops will find out that you are not my uncle and the will put me in an orphanage. I can't stay in that place where they beat you up and try to make your life a living hell.''

'' OK Kim. I understand that you do not want to go there and you will not, of course, but where do you want to go? You have no family.'' said Milton.

'' I will be fine. I am going to find a place and I promise that we will keep in touch.'' we all looked at her with sad faces.

'' I won't let you leave Kim. I know that we can find an option.''

'' I am sorry guys. I think I am no longer a Wasabi Warrior.'' I looked at her shocked and spoke up.

'' What are you talking about? We re going to do something-''

'' I THINK YOU DID ENOUGH JACK! I HAVE NO MOTHER AND MY DAD LEFT IN A PLACE WHERE HE IS GOING TO DIE AND I AM CERTAIN OF THAT!"

" HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

'' I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE HOPE!"

'' YEAH BIT THERE ARE SOME CHANCES!"

" CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM SICK OF GETTING MY HOPES UP AND THEN GET THEM DOWN" we all looked at her with sad faces.

'' When I was little I was a very positive girl, but I started growing up and realized that it's not worth it. I lost my mom Jack! The only person that understands you completely! I lost my dad! The only person that could make me smile and encourage me with karate! I am going to loose my friends and I LOST MY CRUSH AS WELL!" she started crying and we all hugged her tight. _Wait... did she say crush?_

'' You will never lose us Kim. You will never lose me.'' she looked up and smiled at me. Eddie spoke up.

'' Please give us another chance Kim. It's worth it, believe me!" she took a deep breath and nodded. We had another group hug.

'' But where am I going to stay?" I looked at her and smiled.

'' You could stay at m house! my dad visits me once a week for only one day cause he is always on trips and my mom won't mind.'' she smiled widely.

''Thanks so much!"

'' Who wants to celebrate?" we all cheered and walked to Phil's.

**12 YEARS AFTER:**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

So everything turned out to be perfect. The Wasabi Warriors finished college and got married. Julie married Milton, Grace married Jerry, Kelsey married Eddie and Kim married Jack. That couple had a lot of adventures. Jack became a sensei at the Bobbie Wasabi dojo while kim became a doctor because she wanted to save lives and they also had a daughter. Everyone was really happy. Kim's dad never came back, but...

**KIM'S POV:**

''Mommy I wanna go to the park!''

'' One second baby! I have to go talk to daddy a bit. OK? Go upstairs and change.'' the little girl nodded and walked to her room. I can't believe how years passed. I have a family! Anyway, I walked in the kitchen where my lovely husband was.

'' Hey baby!'' he turned around and smiled at me.

'' Morning sun shine.'' I laughed. We kissed and smiled at each other.

'' I have to take Samantha in the park.''

'' OK I'll come with you.'' we walked out the room when the door bell rang.

'' could you take that for me please? I have to check up on Sam.''

'' Sure thing babe!'' I walked upstairs while Jack went to get the door.

**JACK'S POV:**

I walked at the door and when I opened it I saw some one I thought I would never see again... Mr. Crawford.

'' OH MY GOSH!" we had a tight hug . And I mean a very tight hug.

'' I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I SEE IN FRONT OF MY EYES!" i said.

'' I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW TALL YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU GOT TALLER THAN ME?'' we both laughed at this one. I heard foot steps.

'' HUNNY ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED? IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE?'' I laughed again.

'' No baby! I have a very big surprise for you!''

'' What?" I walked out of the door way and when she saw her dad she started sobbing.

'' DAD!'' they had a big hug and I smiled at the 2. They pulled apart and Mr. Crawford looked at her more carefully.

'' You look so much like your mother! It's like you are a copy ! ''

'' DAD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

'' We didn't have any signal.''

'' MOMMY! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING?'' Kim's dad looked at the little girl and smiled.

'' Nothing happened baby! I want you to meet some one!"

'' Who?''

'' Your granddad.'' she looked at him and smiled. She threw herself in his arms. She looked at him carefully.

'' You don't look really old. Actually you are quite fit for a granddad.'' we all laughed. The news went across Seaford that Mr. Crawford came back and that he is OK and we were all really happy! This is how life went. After all, Kim had a hard life, but she had a lot more love around her than lies.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey people! I am so sorry that this story ended! I had a lot of fun writing it! thank you so much for the ones that left a review here! Please tell me if liked this story! I love you guys so so much. Thnks again and please don't forget to review! This chapter has 2186 words so you gotta know that I worked hard on it! See ya soon! :)**


End file.
